Shut Up Brat!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Niou babysits. Kirihara gets annoying. NiouKiri


I dedicate this story to TensaixTekki because she likes NiouKiri… and our many RPs… with Niou as a perv… Thank you. XD

Trick Pair! X3

* * *

"Niou-senpai! Niou-senpai! Niou-senpai!!" Kirihara chanted. "Niou-senpaaaai!!!"

Niou groaned, "What do you _want_, brat!?" He demanded.

Kirihara was running around behind Niou and messing with the older boy's hair. "I'm boreeed… stop doing your homework and do something with me…" He whined.

The Petenshi sighed, "Just _go_ home… I asked if you wanted to go with Marui to the movies…"

"NOOO! Marui-senpai would make me pay for everything!!" Kirihara protested. "I'll probably run out of money because of his 'snacking'!!"

Niou dropped his pencil and said, "Look, lemme finish my math and I'll do something with you, ok?!"

"Seriously?" Kirihara asked.

"YES, IF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THE NEXT TEN MINUTES."

"OK!!!" Kirihara exclaimed, running off.

"That guy…" Niou muttered. "Such a brat. I don't see how Yukimura can think that _this_ kid is cute… why was _I_ supposed to baby-sit him?! Oh yeah… 'cause Jackal's on 'break'. Stupid Jackal."

* * *

"NIOU-SENPAI!!! ARE YOU DONE??" Kirihara shouted into Niou's ear.

"HOLY SHI—AKAYA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Niou shouted, looking very angry.

Kirihara pouted and crossed his arms, "I just wanted to know if you're done!! It's been past ten minutes!! It's like… ten minutes and forty seconds!!"

"I'm almost done, ok?!"

Kirihara grabbed Niou's arm and tugged at it. "B-but you said you would play with me now!!!" He complained. "I've been waiting for eleven minutes already!!"

Niou twitched, "SHUT UP, AKAYA!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO DO MY WORK?!? WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR STUPID LIFE?!?" He yelled.

The second year stared into Niou's eyes. Then he let go and mumbled, "I don't want to play anymore…" and ran off.

Niou sighed and picked up his pencil. "He left! Silence! Thank you!"

* * *

It had been half an hour since Kirihara ran off somewhere in the house. Niou was quietly planning his tricks—er… I mean, doing his math homework. He almost forgot about Kirihara until it was almost dinner. "Why the_ heck_ do I have to baby-sit a thirteen year old?!" He muttered to himself. "Stupid Akaya's parents…"

Kirihara came down the stairs quietly and gave a tap on Niou's shoulder, "I'm hungry…" He whispered softy without even looking up.

"Go make something then," Niou said. "And look up for once, you're creepy looking like this."

Kirihara looked up. Niou saw the boy was pouting and a bit bloodshot eyes. "There's nothing good to make here…"

Niou sighed and got up, "I can't really make anything for you… don't you have like… ramen or something here?" He asked, heading for the kitchen.

"No…" Kirihara said quietly, following after Niou like a shadow.

The older boy opened the refrigerator and peered inside. "You have bread and peanut butter, you know… Go make a sandwich," He said tossing out the bread and some other random ingredients.

"Ok…" Kirihara murmured, taking the stuff. "Sorry to bother you, senpai…"

"Whatever," Niou responded. "Tell me when you need anything else."

Kirihara made his sandwich and silently ate it at the dinner table.

* * *

Niou looked at the clock, "It's only seven thirty?" He asked himself. "Where'd Akaya go now?" The boy looked around the living room. "Guess he's in his room… Why's he's so quiet…"

Niou crept his way up the stairs to Kirihara's room and opened the door, Kirihara was on his stomach on the bed, drawing. The younger boy looked up at Niou when he came in. "Is there something you need, senpai?" he asked coldly, looking back at his picture.

"Just wondering where you were," Niou replied.

"I've been in my room since 'dinner,' I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No, not really… it's actually kinda lonely down there."

Kirihara looked up from his picture, "You mean I can go downstairs now?"

Niou looked at him, "What do you mean? You could stay downstairs as long as you want, I didn't tell you to stay in your room," He said.

"You didn't?" Kirihara asked. His eyes brightened, "Great!! Can we play something now--… you aren't busy are you?"

"Yeah I am," Niou said.

Kirihara pouted, "What are you doing then?"

"Busy being with Aka-chan," Niou replied.

Kirihara pouted, "I don't like being called Aka-chan!!"

"Awww, you don't want me to hang out with you?"

"S-shut up…" Kirihara muttered. "What do you wanna do?"

"Something fun…" Niou said smirking. "My kinda fun."

"Perv."

"Awww, but I'm your pervy senpai."


End file.
